


stressed out

by valkyriepilot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 07, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, The Garrison isn't great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot
Summary: Despite saving quite a few lives, Keith gets chewed out by the Garrison for not following protocol. Luckily Shiro is there to help him destress after a rough day.





	stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this up ages ago, right around when I wrote the fic for twitter! Thank you to anyone who has patiently waited!
> 
> This is basically identical to my fic thread, but with some grammar and spelling corrections, and I cleaned up some clunky sentences.
> 
> Original thread can be viewed [here!](https://twitter.com/EphemeraBlossom/status/1166006689960726528)
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith knows he's doing the right thing when he sends a message to a group of incoming cargo ships, ordering them to land on a nearby coalition planet while he and the other paladins finish a skirmish with some space pirate group. It's to protect their lives so it should be fine.

They send him a message of thanks and he thinks that would be the end of it.

But of course it isn't.

Because the Galaxy Garrison has taken it upon themselves to assume control of coalition affairs.

As soon as the battle is over and the paladins land on the Atlas, Keith finds himself summoned to a conference room. It's a bad idea to talk with Garrison leadership with no backup, but Keith has no idea that he's on his own until the holoscreens start up and the meeting starts.

They lay into him. Asking him why he thought it was acceptable to have ships land on a planet without verifying their identities. He can't get a single word in, it doesn't matter to them if he's a paladin of Voltron if he's not following their bureaucratic bullshit.

Normally, if this was a normal meeting with Shiro and the other paladins included, he would have support. Shiro knows how to reason with even the Garrison’s worst generals, and they would never try to order Allura around as harshly, given her status as leader and ambassador of the remaining Alteans.

Between the two of them, generally discussions go in their favor. But alone Keith doesn't know what will happen.

His leadership skills have improved immensely, and he's become much better with speaking to crowds. But he's still Keith, and there's still that impatient temper inside him.

When it becomes clear that the group of Garrison representatives don't give a single shit about avoiding loss of life rather than going through the motions with paperwork, Keith is only mildly ashamed to say he snapped.

But in all honesty they deserved it.

He storms out of the conference room and goes through the rest of his schedule, still fuming with frustration.

By the time he walks back to his and Shiro's shared quarters, the tension in his back and shoulders is near unbearable.

And that's nothing compared to his headache.

He almost wishes the door wasn't automatic so he could slam it shut behind him, relieve even a fraction of his pent up annoyance. He's exhausted, given his unrelenting work schedule on top of fighting a taxing battle. He's almost in a daze from it.

Keith fully intends to just walk to bed and pass out until morning, but Shiro's voice snaps him out of it.

"Keith?" Shiro asks, looking up at him from his seat on the couch with datapad in hand. "Is everything alright?"

Keith is silent for a moment, unsure how to start.

He's amazed Shiro hasn't heard from the Garrison already. Keith belatedly realizes that Shiro is going to be the one that takes the most consequences for his outburst, given his direct involvement with them.

The Garrison is the one that supplies them with supplies and crew for the Atlas. Technically the Atlas is still a Garrison ship, and they're only "allowing" the paladins to use it. Never mind that Shiro's the only one able to pilot it.

What if they cut funding because of this?

The last thing he wants is to cause Shiro any problems. How's he supposed to explain to his boyfriend that he cost him important crew members just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

He can feel his headache getting worse.

"Keith?" Shiro asks again, setting aside his datapad and moving to Keith's side. He puts a hand on Keith's shoulder, his eyes soft and full of concern. "You don't look so good, come sit down."

Keith lets Shiro direct him to couch, sitting stiffly beside him.

Shiro takes Keith's hand and gives it a firm squeeze. "What's going on?"

Keith bites his lip and then sighs. Lying to Shiro is not an option, he'd never want to. "Remember those ships from this morning?"

Shiro nods, stroking the back of Keith's hand with his thumb.

"Well I got called into a meeting with some Garrison higher ups and-"

"What? When did this happen?" Shiro cuts him off, brows furrowing. Keith hadn't expected a reaction already, and he looks away, not ready to see Shiro's disappointment.

"Right after we landed…"

"They had no right to do that," Shiro says suddenly, almost startling Keith. "You're a Voltron paladin, not a Garrison soldier. They can't just force you into a meeting whenever they like."

"Yeah, well they did." Keith presses his free hand to forehead in an attempt to alleviate some of the throbbing pain there.

He gives a brief description of the meetings contents, glancing up to see Shiro's disgruntled expression.

"So... I might have ended up shouting at one of them and walking out," he finishes lamely, almost cringing at the memory. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Shiro says quickly, giving Keith's hand another squeeze. "They absolutely deserved it."

"But won't that be a problem for you?" Keith asks hesitantly. "Haven't they threatened to reduce supplies for us before?"

Shiro gives a dry laugh. "Even if they do, we've got an entire universe of people willing to support us instead."

"It doesn't matter to me," Shiro continues. "I know you were in the right and I'll make sure they don't hear the end of this tomorrow. They had no right to scold you for anything. You don't have to put up with them."

"I don't want this to end up putting you in a bad position," Keith protests. A sudden twinge of pain from his headache has Keith wincing and Shiro has a hand on his shoulder in an instant to steady him.

"Take it easy," he soothes Keith, slowly directing him to lay down on the couch, his head supported on one of Shiro's thighs. Shiro's Altean hand is still holding his, and Keith half hugs it to his chest.

"I'm so sorry you had to put up with that, baby," Shiro says softly. "But you don't need to worry. We're all on your side here."

"But..." Keith wants to argue but it's hard to remember what he was saying when Shiro's other hand starts to stroke through his long mess of hair.

"You've had a long day," Shiro says at a near whisper. "We can take care of everything tomorrow. Just let me take care of you now."

"...okay," he agrees. The feeling of Shiro's fingers slowly brushing through the tangles at the back of his hair is almost like magic, and he feels his eyes drifting shut.

He feels the telltale rumble of a Galra purr starting in his chest, something he's still getting used to.

The vibrations run through his body, banishing tension and pain. He's sure Shiro can feel it too, and he's glad of it. He wants Shiro to know just how much being with him helps him to relax.

"Get some sleep, baby," Shiro says. Keith doesn't need to see him to know he's smiling.

He's so grateful to have Shiro's support. To have his love. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to communicate his gratitude.

"...love you," Keith manages to say as he feels sleep overtaking him.

The last thing he hears before drifting off is Shiro's voice.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, I'd really love to hear from you! Comments are always appreciated and help keep me motivated to keep writing.
> 
> Check me out on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/EphemeraBlossom)


End file.
